Little White Lie 2
by PurpleFanMagic
Summary: Music. It's an ancient power. Some have the power to wield it, and we call them rock stars. But some can't. Little White Lie are on the brink of success, a record contract on the cards, fame, fortune, the works. But when friction in the group threatens to ruin all, will they realize they have to work as one to make it big, or will the whole band continue to live out a lie?
1. Chapter 1

"Sami? What do you want to do?"

Duder stared at his sister for an answer. Sami stayed quiet as she replayed the last five to ten minutes in her head. She knew if they took this chance, they would live the rest of their lives in a lie…But, would they get another shot like this? If they said no, the opportunity was never coming back. She thought of how they were before all of this, before Little White Lie. They were nobody's. They always had been. And now... Sami looked up, straight into her brother's eyes.

"...I wanna do it." She waited for a reaction and it wasn't too long before he said quietly

"Me too."

They sat in silence for several minutes, each deep in their own thoughts. Duder's head was spinning. They were going to be actual rock stars! Something he had dreamed about ever since he first strummed a guitar when he was six years old. Years of evading school to play at whatever gig him and his sister could find, any run down bar or club that would have them, and all of it, was going to pay off at last. And the best part of it he was going to share this new life with Sami, who had shared the same dream with him, and was always there through every step, every knock back, every criticism, and now she would soon be at his side as they toured the world, with screaming fans, record labels and worldwide fame and fortune. He couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on his face as he stared to visualise the future that they had coming to them.

Sami's head on the other hand was thinking the complete opposite. Yes they were going to rock stars, they were going to have years of screaming fans, fame and fortune, and they were going to enjoy it… but it was all because of Kevin and his song, if they hadn't of stolen his song Nigel wouldn't have even given them a second look. And that was what almost broke Sami's heart. It was Kevin's music that Nigel wanted to record and he wasn't even there to celebrate with them. He probably would be with them right now if Tanya hadn't of ran him over with her…

Tanya! How could she forget? They were so caught up in realising what this deal meant for them, that they completely forgot about the rest of the band, Jim Tanya, Toby, this was going to affect them all too... and after what happened the previous night she wasn't so sure if she could face them.

A voice soon brought her back to reality

"Shall I give Nigel a call?"

"What?" Her head soon spun around to see Duder with the house phone already in his hand.

"Nigel?" He looked slightly amused by his sisters confusion "Shall I call him to say were gonna do it?" He could not control his excitement as his fingers hovered over the first number, but then Sami leapt out of her seat and ran up to him, seizing the phone from his hand.

"Duder wait!" She saw the worried look on her brother's face appear almost immediately, but before he could even question her, Sami continued.

"What about Tanya?" A crease appeared between Duder's eyes as he contemplated her question.

"What about her?" Sami looked away from him as she walked into the sitting room and sat slouched on to the sofa with a heavy sigh. "Look if it's about that fight you two had, I don't see why you can't just make up over coffee or something. I mean, once Tanya finds out about the deal, I'm sure she'll forget about whatever happened!"

Sami sat up and groaned, burying her head in her hands. Of course she hadn't told Duder what happened that night at the party between her Tanya and … Toby. She hadn't told him that Toby had sung her the most beautiful song that Kevin had wrote for her, she hadn't told him that Tanya caught them kissing in her bedroom, but most importantly she hadn't told him the truth of how it was Tanya who had caused Kevin's coma when she hit him with her car. But she couldn't keep it from him anymore.

"Duder, listen..." How was she going do this? She could feel sweat trickling down the back of her neck. "Tanya can't come back into the band."

Duder's look of confusion deepened, a frightened look creeping into his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'can't come back', she has to come back, for band, for the record contract, for us. You know how much work she put into her signing you can't just chuck her out. We need her!" He looked at Sami, whose eyes were slowly filling with tears. "What about our dream?"

Sami could feel the anger build up inside of her "I don't want to ever see her again, she's a lying, cheating bitch and she is not in my band. We never needed and we don't need her now" said Sami stubbornly, holding back the flow of tears.

"You seriously can't be that selfish Sami!" Duder shouted. "You let her into this band, and now she's staying. You can't kick her out now, that's not fair! And for the record" Sami looked up into his eyes the second she heard the vile in his voice "This was never just your band, it was ours!"

"Fine!" Sami screamed, standing up, sending her chair toppling backwards. "Why don't you invite her over Duder, and maybe we can talk about the future of _our_ band, only _our_ band songwriter can't be here because_ she_ ran him over and now he's in a coma!" Letting out a scream of frustration she ran from the kitchen and up into her bedroom, leaving a white faced Duder alone at the table.

Sami flung herself onto her bed, bitterly wiping away her tears, thinking about what had just happened. Duder had never shouted at her before... And she had to break the news to him like that! She literally screamed it at him. Her insides shrivelled into a tight ball of misery and her heart bled with remorse as the picture of his face, white with shock and anger, plastered itself to the inside of her eyeballs. She had stolen, she had lied, she had ruined her one chance with Toby, and now she had shouted at Duder. What more did she have to lose? She lay quite still for some time, and didn't move until the shadows had crept halfway across her carpet. Shivering slightly, she pushed herself up and made her way to the landing, thinking to find Duder and apologize for her disgusting outburst. She went into the kitchen, to find it empty, and dark, as the sun had almost touched the horizon. She made her way through to the lounge, to find it deserted.

"Duder?" she called, walking back to the hallway. "Duder, are you up there?" There was nothing, no sound, just the echo of her footsteps as she made her way back to the kitchen, when she noticed a note stuck to the fridge.

"Gone to see others. We will sort this out. D."

Gone to see the others... Shit! He must be talking with the band right now, telling them about the record contract.

"We will sort this out" Sami muttered to herself, hoping that meant that Duder had forgiven her for her behaviour earlier. Tanya would be there at the meeting, she assumed. She wondered if Duder would confront her about Kevin. She didn't see how they would sort anything out if the subject wasn't going to be brought up. She deliberated for a minute on whether to join them, but the sky was quickly darkening, and Duder could be at any one of three houses. And she wasn't sure if he'd want her there anyway.

Sami spent the remainder of the evening on the couch, cradling a mug of coffee watching comedy shows, none of which made her laugh. She didn't feel like laughing. She glanced over at the clock, it was quarter past ten. Sami wondered what on earth they still had left to talk about, wondering if they were talking about her, then wondering if she was being paranoid. Just at that point, Sami heard the door open and close. A voice called

"Sami?"

"In here, Duder." she called back, relieved he didn't sound upset or angry with her. Duder appeared in the doorway, a pile of papers under his arm.

"Hey"

"Hey" Sami replied, managing a small smile. It was the first time she'd smiled all day. Duder looked at her, a slightly concerned expression on his face, before making his way to the armchair, placing the paper on the coffee table.

"Have you been here all evening?" he asked. Sami nodded, a dreadful sense of guilt bubbling inside of her, until she could stand it no longer.

"Duder I'm so, so sorry for what happened earlier, I just lost control and I-"

"Hey, Sami, don't sweat it. I understand why you said what you said, it explained why you were in a weird mood this morning. I thought you didn't want to do the band anymore."

Relief rushed though Sami, wondering why her brother was so understanding. She didn't deserve it. Duder gave her a small encouraging smile.

"What's all that?" Sami nodded to the pile of papers stacked on the coffee table.

"New plans for the band. Band rehearsal schedule, notes on the record contract, contacts, venue details, everything. I told you we'd sort it all out." Sami mulled over what he just said. Plans for the band? All the band are still in together? After last night? Duder looked at her warily, clearly fearing another hostile comment. It pained Sami to see her brother look at her like that. She cleared her throat, determined to say what was eating at her before she lost heart.

"Did... did you, er... Did you talk to Tanya at all?" Duder looked at her shrewdly.

"Of course I did"

"...And?"

Duder sighed.

"It was an accident Sami. You know that don't you?" Sami stared at her fingernails, trying not to say anything accusatory.

"Yeah, of course I do. But she never told us."

"Would you be able to tell someone?"

Sami said nothing for a while, thinking about what to reply. After several minutes of silence she finally said,

"I've got to talk to her I suppose, haven't I?"

Duder's face filled with relief.

"It would be the best thing to do, Sami. She doesn't hate you, you know. And she doesn't want you to hate her."

Sami shook her head.

"I don't hate her."

"I didn't think you did. Look, I promise you we'll sort everything out. We can go over this new stuff in the morning. I think I'll hit the sack, you coming up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be up there in a minute."

Duder smiled as he raised himself from the chair and walked to the door.

"Hey, Sami" Sami turned around just in time for Duder to walk over quickly and give his sister a reassuring hug "I'm sorry I shouted" He gave her a light hearted smile as he returned to the staircase, "I'll see you in the morning. Night."

Sami returned his smile.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Sami awoke the next morning with sunlight streaming through her curtains, and let out a long, slow breath. Today she would be face to face with Tanya and Toby for the first time since the party. She wondered what the meeting would be like, what they could say to each other. She hoped they could get by pretending the other night never happened.

"Sami! You good to go?" Duder called from outside her door.

Sami rubber her eyes with her palms and sat up, rolling her shoulders.

"I'll be down in five!"

"Sure thing"

Sami threw the covers off her legs, and started pulling on jeans with a sense of nervousness ever expanding in her gut. She grabbed her guitar and the folder containing her... Kevin's songs. She hung her guitar round her back and made her way downstairs to find Duder ready, bass in hand and a smile on his face.

"You ready?"

Sami nodded, throat too dry to speak. They took their bikes from the garage, and set off.

It was a pleasant day, the sun lightly filtered through white clouds, making the blossom glow in a peaceful sort of way. All of this was a blur to Sami, who was trying to concentrate on the rhythm of her pedalling, rather than giving her mind a chance to imagine how this meeting could go. It took some time before Sami realised they were heading for Toby's house, and her sense of dread increased a hundred-fold. They slowed to a half and dismounted, leaving the bikes propped against a blossoming cherry tree, and made their way over to the garage, where they could already hear voices. They walked round the side of the house to see Toby, Tanya and Jim slouched on the couches, chatting animatedly. They looked up at the sound of them approaching, and Toby gave them a warm smile.

"Hey guys, come and make yourselves comfortable. You wanna drink?"

Duder smiled back and said,

"A glass of orange juice would be great, thanks"

Toby nodded, still smiling and looked at Sami, who felt her stomach somersault. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Sami?"

Sami felt the heat rush to her face.

"Just... Just a glass of water, thanks." she muttered to her feet. Toby made his way into the house to fetch their drinks, leaving Duder and Sami to sit on the remaining couch. Sami refused to look at Tanya, who hadn't uttered a word since she got there. She wondered if Tanya felt as nervous as she did.

"So," said Duder, clearly unaware of the awkward silence stretching across the room. "What have you guys been talking about?"

Tanya cleared her throat, and nodded at yet more piles of paper.

"We've been discussing how much time to put into rehearsals per week, seeing as we still have to think about college and such like."

Duder nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that. I think what we were saying yesterday made sense. Two hours on a Tuesday and Thursday, and four on a Saturday. Then we can up the hours if we need to, and it's flexible if people have to make plans."

Jim grunted his assent, and Tanya beamed at him.

"I couldn't agree more. What do you think, Sami?"

Sami felt panic, she hadn't expected to be asked her opinion, especially not by Tanya.

"Uh... Yeah. That sounds good..." she cleared her throat, wishing Toby would hurry up with her water. "Yeah, real good."

Tanya gave her a sincere smile, just as Toby re-appeared with a tray of refreshments.

"Some OJ for Duder..." he said, passing Duder his glass, "and a glass of water for Sami. I hope you don't mind, it's not iced." Sami went red again as she took her glass.

"No, it's fine, er... thanks."

Toby nodded and smiled again, taking his seat.

"So, where were we?"

"Well everyone has agreed on the rehearsal schedule we discussed yesterday," said Tanya, gesturing to Duder and Jim. "So now all that's left to do is call up this Nigel guy."

"All right!" said Toby, standing up. "I think Sami or Duder should make the call, seeing as Nigel asked them?" The group nodded their assent, as Duder pulled out his phone and Nigel's business card, and keyed in the number. Sami heard it ringing a few times, then Duder began talking.

"Hey there, is this Nigel?... Hey, dude!... Yeah, I'm calling about yesterday morning... Yeah we just needed to talk things over with the rest of the band... Yeah... Totally, yeah!... Okay... Thanks, man, thank you so much!... Yeah, see ya" he hung up, a broad smile on his face.

"Are we on?" asked Toby.

"Damn right! He said to come by his shop this week to go over stuff, talk about recording new stuff etcetera..."

"Yeah, when are we gonna start writing some new stuff?" asked Jim. They all looked to Sami, who froze, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, Sami, you're the band's songwriter!" said Toby. Sami looked at Duder in alarm. Tanya was watching her closely, Sami could feel her scolding eyes on her, she didn't realise but she was starting to sweat again.

"I... I uh..." Sami cleared her throat and took a hasty sip of water. She could feel her heart double its pace, the butterflies in her stomach where fighting to escape and her head was pounding. This was it she couldn't take it anymore, of this was going to work the truth needed to be said. Despite the consequences. They needed to know and they needed to know now, whether they wanted to or not.

"Look, I need to tell you something. Something that should have been said before all this...I should have been straight with you all about this from the start but I never thought we would ever..." She took a deep breath. "I... I never wrote any of the songs. And neither did Duder." She hung her head in shame and waited for the response she had been dreading.

Silence fell in the room, Jim looked at a loss and Toby cocked his head to one side, while Tanya's expression never changed from the scowl that was in place from the moment Sami had started speaking.

"Whad'ya mean? Who did write them?" Toby asked almost sarcastically. Sami looked at her knees, which were starting to shake slightly.

"Kevin Bushwald."

Toby looked rather confused, as he rubbed his chin.

"Kevin- You mean that kid who got in coma?"

Sami nodded, trying desperately not to look at Tanya.

"But..." Toby looked straight at Sami, who refused to meet his eyes. "Why did you tell me you wrote them?"

Sami blinked rapidly, eyes still fixed on her knees. She would not cry in front of Toby. She knew that question had two different meanings she knew that he was asking for the purpose of the band and also for the purpose of himself.

"Because we couldn't do Battle Of The Bands unless we had an original song, Kevin was in hospital, and I couldn't stand being a nobody anymore! So when the opportunity arrived we took it, we didn't think twice." said Sami, her voice rising. Jim looked at her shrewdly.

"How did that Kevin kid get in a coma, anyway?"

Duder, almost imperceptibly, put his hand on her knee.

"How should I know?" said Sami, deliberately not looking at Tanya. "But he was going to be in our band, he auditioned!" she said to Toby, more than anyone, a plea in her eyes.

"Look." said Duder, his hand still reassuringly on Sami's knee. "We do feel bad about taking it without his permission, but what's done is done! And we could get huge success from this band, we just ourselves a fucking record deal! And.." he said, lowering his voice, "I'm sure Kevin would want his music to be heard."

Sami and Duder pedalled onto their driveway just as the sun started to make it's decent across the sky, and wheeled their bikes into their garage.

"It was a very decent thing you did." said Duder suddenly. Sami looked up at him in surprise. "Not telling on Tanya. I'm proud of you, Sami."

Sami glanced at him. "What would the point be? It'd just drive the band apart, and I said what I needed to say." she rounded on Duder, and looked at him shrewdly. "Did you expect me to turn her into the police or something?"

Duder slammed the garage door shut, encasing them in semi-darkness.

"No, Sami. But I'm proud of you anyway."

He made his way into the house, sliding his bass off his back, and propping it against the wall. Sami followed suit.

"What are we going to do about songs?" asked Sami. "We don't have enough from Kevin to make an album, and I can't write like him."

Duder made his way to the couch and flopped down, ironing his head with his hands.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. We should just focus on the single."

"That Kevin wrote" said Sami, almost inaudibly. Duder looked at her sadly.

"Yeah, but like I said, he would have wanted his music to be successful, right?"

Sami thought about this. Kevin was the shyest person she had ever met, and her first thought was public attention would be the last thing he wanted. But then she thought about his home recording studio, and how cool that was. She thought about all the instruments he played, all the songs he wrote. He must've wanted something to come from that, surely? No-one puts that much effort and not want anything from it. She just wished that she could have asked him personally.

"Yeah, I suppose so." she replied finally.

They spent most of the evening sat infront of the television, talking about random things, things that had nothing to do with Kevin or the band. It was a joy for Sami to be experiencing some normality for once, to talk about things that didn't matter, things that weren't about their future, just normal teenager stuff. Darkness had truly fallen now, and Sami could feel waves of tiredness washing over her. She stifled a yawn behind her hand, and was just about to make her way to bed, when the house phone rang. Sami looked at Duder in surprise. Not many people would call this late. Duder got out of his seat and made his way into the kitchen. Sami couldn't hear any of the conversation, though she strained to hear over the warble of the television. However, Duder was back a couple of minutes later. He walked over to his chair without a word and sank into the cushions, a strange expression on his face. When he didn't speak for another few moments Sami said impatiently

"Well? Who was that?"

Duder looked at her bemusedly, almost as if he'd forgotten she was there.

"It was the hospital."

_The hospital? Why would the hospital be phoning us at ten o'clock at night?_ Sami thought, panic fluttering in her chest. "Why? What for? Is everyone okay? What's happened?"

Duder looked at her square in the face, took a deep breath and said, "It's Kevin. He's awake."


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the hospital the next day. Sami and Duder sat nervously in the waiting room. Sami had hardly slept. She had been spending the whole night wondering, yet again, how this meeting would go. She fell into a doze, where she dreamt Kevin screaming dire accusations at her, how she had betrayed his trust, before waking up again with a start. The waiting room seemed no different to when they sat here the first time, albeit a little quieter. The only real information they were given at the desk was that Kevin had woken from his coma, and they had phoned them straight after his aunt, as he had no other immediate family. This thought saddened Sami, realising that they were probably Kevin's closest friends. As Sami and Duder sat in silence in the cold, almost lifeless corridor, Duder's mind, too, was far from easy. He couldn't help but think back to the night of the party, he could remember everything from the songs played by the DJ, Zack's constant rants on his new promotional ideas for the band, even Jim's playful threats. But most of all, he remembered her… and he couldn't help but smile as he thought of her, remembering whenever she spoke he suddenly felt as if his stomach had back flipped. If he could listen to one sound forever it would be her laugh... If he could he could be the one to make her laugh forever, just to hear the undeniably infectious giggle. But what he loved to think about the most, was her smile. Was it wrong of him to be the only one who had bothered to notice these things about her?

Duder's thoughts were interrupted when a couple of nurses hurried past, clutching patient details. Their continual chattering brought the corridor back to life, and Duder was brought back tor reality as he was suddenly reminded of how that night ended. Of course she rejected him. He didn't blame her, why would someone like her go for a guy like him? He was a wannabe amateur musician who practically had to be begged to open up to the only girl on the planet who made him feel special. No he needed to forget her…But he couldn't. For days he felt like he was suffocating with all these emotions, but now because he finally told Tanya how he felt about her, he could breathe for the first time. He needed to talk to her again, about what, he didn't know yet, but he what he knew for certain was that if their band was going to get big (and from how things were going, that seemed more and more real to him) he was going to be around her more and more, and if he wasn't careful, more emotions were going to hold him back, and he couldn't let that happen. Not again.

Sami watched the nurses chatting animatedly in the corner. What's was making them so happy? Well at least someone was happy, Sami, on the other hand, felt sick. Why would Kevin want to see them? A thousand question started firing at her brain at once. Did he know it was Tanya who knocked him over? Does he know about them stealing his music? The list went on, Sami shook those thoughts from her brain, she couldn't think about that now, she had only just made it through a day with Toby and Tanya. The silence between her and her brother was too absolute for her to bear. She had to say something.

"He… He probably just wants to thank us for bringing him to the hospital. What do you think?" She looked over to Duder, who seemed to have been daydreaming. "Yeah, yeah probably…" He looked almost pitying, which worried Sami. Duder was never one to be patronising, he was the only one in the family who saw the bright side of life, even when their childhood dog passed away when they were seven, Duder was the one who convinced her that he was (and she could remember his words to the letter) "Up in doggy heaven eating buckets of dog sweeties and chasing Mr Nickleson's old cat around the clouds." The memory made her smile, she was about to ask why he looked so worried when the nurse who was in charge of looking after Kevin approached them.

"You can go through and see him now" she spoke with an understanding smile. "Just be careful, he's still tired and a bit weak, so he will need plenty of rest." And with that, the nurse turned and headed down the corridor. Sami and Duder shared a nervous glance before the stood and followed her to Kevin's room in silence. As they approached the door Sami turned to Duder, who gave her a small nod, and she turned the handle and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sami and Duder tripped over the threshold, exhausted. It was only nine o'clock in the evening, but it felt like the early hours of the morning to Sami. Dropping the house keys into the bowl beside the door, Sami bade Duder goodnight, and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. It had been an emotionally draining day, and all she wanted was to drift off into a peaceful sleep. But although her body was shattered and ready to fall asleep, her mind was wide awake and buzzing with the events of the day. She could recount it all, the memory sharp and clear; Kevin lying in his hospital bed, numerous wires piercing his skin, constantly struggling to keep his eyes open. Sami lay in bed, mulling it all over. Kevin was still far too weak to speak to them properly, and was barely conscious for the majority of the meeting, but he did manage to give them one mumbled, slurred sentence before he drifted back to sleep.

"Did I make it into the band?" Sami smiled to herself at this; little did he know how much they owed him, how they would still be nobody's without him. They had both agreed that telling him that, not only did they steal his music, but claimed that it was their own, would be extremely tactless, and foolhardy to the extreme. But they did tell him, although Kevin was hardly awake for most of it, the story of how far their music had come, how Kevin's audition had been a roaring success, and his music was praised by none other than Nigel Waters himself. They spoke of how well his music was received in the Battle Of The Bands competition, how amazing the recording session was, and how they couldn't wait for him to be back on his feet, so they could start collaborating for the promised album. But he may not ever be back on his feet. Sami thought sadly. It was so unfair, all of it. Kevin was the most talented person she ever knew, and now he may never be able to walk again. She rolled over onto her stomach, impatiently wiping away the bitter tears that had sprung into her eyes, and pummelled her pillow into a more comfortable position, wishing for nothing more than to escape from her own thoughts.

They received no further news of Kevin over the next few weeks, which Sami and Duder took to mean that there was no change in his condition. Hopelessness seemed to douse Sami's heart like cold water as the days dragged by. There had been a few more band meetings since they visited Kevin in hospital, but they were becoming rather pointless, as they had nothing new to discuss. They had agreed not to start any work on a new single until Kevin could join them, but Sami could tell the doubt ever gnawing at her fellow band members. She knew they thought that Kevin was never going to leave hospital, and, in her heart of hearts, Sami knew it too, but not until a month after Kevin awoke from his coma was the subject finally breached.

"Sami?" Toby asked uncertainly. Sami jerked her head up, knowing that her band mates were aware of her recent habit of constantly losing focus, not paying attention to group discussions. She knew she was letting the side down, knew that they were all worried about Kevin's predicament, but they at least tried to get on with everyday life, but Sami couldn't. No matter what she tried to do, too busy herself, her mind always wandered back to Kevin, and she knew that the others were getting a little impatient.

"Sorry." she muttered, embarrassed that she was being the weak one; she couldn't put on a brave face like the others.

Duder and Toby exchanged an uncomfortable look, and the latter leaned in towards Sami.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, Sami, and I understand, I really do, but we need to talk about the future of the band... And if Kevin is going to be with us within the next few weeks, because we can't put this off much longer."

"He will be!" Sami said fiercely. 'I know it, I know he'll pull through! We can't lose hope in him now, what would this band be without him?'

"Listen." Toby said carefully. "I know you're worried about him, we all are. But we also have a record deal to think about, and we need to have some material to show Nigel."

When Sami did not respond, Toby rushed on hastily. "We need to think about the survival of this band, and as soon as Kevin is able to come out, he will be our songwriter, but right now we have to go on without him."

Still Sami said nothing, so Toby said gently "I'm sure it's what Kevin would have wanted, Sami"

"I'll never know what he wanted, because some moron hit him with a car." Sami muttered, hardly aware of what she was saying. The atmosphere stiffened perceptively, and Sami forced herself not to look at Tanya, who kept her focus to the ground throughout the conversation. Anger filled her insides, how could they abandon Kevin? How could they give up on him, when if it wasn't for him, there wouldn't even be a band? The injustice of it all welled up inside her, and yet again, bitter tears stung her eyeballs. Muttering about the bathroom, Sami rose from her char and left the garage as fast as she could without running.


End file.
